Keeley Hawes
| birthplace = London, England | deathdate = | deathplace = | spouse = Spencer McCallum (2002) Matthew Macfadyen (2004-present) | othername = | yearsactive = 1989 – present | academyawards = }} Keeley Hawes (born 10 February 1976)On her appearance on Friday Night with Jonathan Ross she stated she was 5 in 1981 is an English actress, initially known for her role as Zoe Reynolds in the BBC One drama series Spooks (2002-2004). She has also appeared in a number of other television dramas, including Dennis Potter's Karaoke (BBC One/Channel 4, 1995), and Othello (ITV, 2001). She also played the young Diana Dors in the ITV biopic Blonde Bombshell (1999) and Nicola Graham in the ITV drama After Thomas (2006). She recently played DI Alex Drake in the BBC drama series Ashes to Ashes (2008), the sequel to Life on Mars, and is currently the face of Boots No7 cosmetics (2008).Keeley In Ads/Voiceovers 8 March 2008 Early life Hawes was born in Marylebone, England. The daughter of a London cab driver, she was trained at the Sylvia Young Theatre School, which included ten years of elocution lessons.Mullen, Lost Voices Acting career Hawes has appeared in several successful adaptations of classic and modern novels, including Tipping the Velvet (BBC Two, 2002), Wives and Daughters (1999), Our Mutual Friend (1998), and Under the Greenwood Tree (2005). Hawes has also appeared in films such as The Avengers (1998), The Last September, Complicity (2000) and A Cock and Bull Story (2006), and three music videos, for the singles "Saturday Night" by Suede, Common People by Pulp and "She's a Star" by James. On 23 February 2006, it was revealed that Hawes had replaced Jonell Elliott as the voice of Lara Croft. She voiced the role of Eidos Interactive's globe-trotting adventurer in Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Legend, now under the reins of Crystal Dynamics. She reprised her role in the 2007 remake of the original Tomb Raider game, Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary. In December 2007 it was confirmed that Hawes will continue providing Lara's voice in Tomb Raider: Underworld. In the Vicar of Dibley (2 episodes 2006-2007), she played Rosie, the sister of Harry (Richard Armitage), who eventually marries Geraldine (Dawn French). She was also cast as Jane in the 2007 comedy Death at a Funeral, where she plays the supportive wife of her off-screen husband Matthew Macfadyen, whose father's funeral turns into a disaster. In 2008, Hawes starred in the film Flashbacks of a Fool with Daniel Craig, where she plays the adult version of his younger sister, Jessie. In September 2008, she will begin shooting the second series of the smash-hit television show Ashes to Ashes, in which she has the lead female role of Alex Drake. Glamour Magazine presented Hawes with 'Best Television Actress' award at the Woman of the Year Awards in 2008 for her role as Alex Drake in Ashes to Ashes. She is nominated for a TV Choice awards for Ashes to Ashes. Personal life Hawes has a son, Myles, with cartoonist Spencer McCallum, whom she married in December 2001 in Westminster when Myles was 20 months old. They separated eight weeks later, after Hawes fell in love with Spooks co-star Matthew Macfadyen. She married Macfadyen on 2 October 2004 in Richmond upon Thames and their first child Maggie was born two months later in December. Their second child, Ralph, was born in September 2006. In 2002, after working on the television version of Tipping the Velvet, Hawes stated in interviews with Diva magazine and The Radio TimesRadio Times, Tipping the Velvet, 5-11 October 2002 that she is bisexual. Later, in a Radio Times magazine article, she commented upon this, saying, "Maybe what I meant is that everyone is a little bit bisexual. I’ve been married twice, both times to men." Filmography Television * Forever Green (1989), Carol * Troublemakers (1990), Mandy * Talking to Strange Men (1992), Sarah Mabledene * The Moonstone (1996), Rachel Verinder * Cold Lazarus (1996), Linda Langer * Pie in the Sky (1996), Stella Jackson * Karaoke (1996), Linda Langer * ''Heartbeat (1996), Michelle * The Beggar Bride (1997), Angela Harper * Our Mutual Friend (1998), Lizzie Hexam * The Cater Street Hangman (1998), Charlotte Ellison * The Blonde Bombshell (1999), Younger Diana Dors * Wives and Daughters (1999), Cynthia Kirkpatrick * Hotel! (2001), Tricia * Murder in Mind (2001), Deborah * Othello (2001), Dessie Brabant * A Is for Acid (2002), Gillian Rogers * Me & Mrs Jones (2002), Jane * Tipping the Velvet (2002), Kitty Butler * Spooks (2002-2004), Zoe Reynolds * Lucky Jim (2003), Christine Callaghan * The Canterbury Tales (2003), Emily * Sex & Lies (2004), Kate * The Murdoch Mysteries (2004), Dr. Julia Ogden * ShakespeaRe-Told - Macbeth (2005), Ella Macbeth * Marple: A Murder Is Announced (2005), Philippa Haymes * Under the Greenwood Tree (2005), Fancy Day * The Best Man (2006), Kate Sheldrake * After Thomas (2006)), Nicola Graham * The Vicar of Dibley (2 episodes 2006-2007), Rosie Kennedy * Ashes to Ashes (8 episodes, 2008), Alex Drake * Mutual Friends (2008), Jen (in production) * Ashes to Ashes Series Two (2009), Alex Drake (post-production) Film * The Avengers (1998), Tamara * The Last September (1999), Lois Farquar * Complicity (2000), Yvonne * Chaos and Cadavers (2003), Samantha Taggert * A Cock and Bull Story (2005), Elizabeth * Death at a Funeral (2007), Jane * The Bank Job 2008 ,Wendy Leather * Flashbacks of a Fool 2008, Adult Jessie Video games * Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Legend (2006) (voice), Lara Croft * Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary (2007) (voice), Lara Croft * Tomb Raider: Underworld (2008) (voice), Lara Croft References External links * * Keeley Hawes page on the official BBC Spooks site, including an interview. * www.keeley-hawes.com - Unofficial fan site. ar:كيلي هاويس de:Keeley Hawes nl:Keeley Hawes fi:Keeley Hawes fr:Keeley Hawes Category:1976 births Category:Bisexual actors Category:Bisexual women Category:English film actors Category:English television actors Category:People from England Category:People from London, England Category:Women